


Gasoline on the Fire

by sanQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Crying, Crying During Sex, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Kageyama gets thoroughly wrecked, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Kink, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Roughhousing, S&M, Smut, Teeth kink, but he doesn't, dom! Tsukishima, everything would be consensual if tsukki asked, gagging, hence the dubious consent tag, sub! Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanQ/pseuds/sanQ
Summary: Kageyama has been watching him lately, but every time Tsukishima tries to catch him in the act, Kageyama whips his head down to inspect his fingernails or the toes of his sneakers, or to look at Hinata or Noya or Suga. It'sinfuriating.So Tsukishima decides to corner Kageyama when they're alone.





	Gasoline on the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ive never made a bet but we gamble with desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670418) by [thatsformetoknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow). 



> "I've never made a bet but we gamble with desire" fucking made me fall head over heels for dom!tsukki/ sub!kags and i literally couldnt sleep thinking about it and i had to write this. (Please go read their fic it's so fucking good, you wont regret it). This pairing is soooooo soooooo good, i am blessed

Ever since the Shiratorizawa match, Kageyama has been watching him. Tsukishima feels eyes on him like tingling, like burning, like nagging, and it's impossibly irritating. Every time he turns around, Kageyama whips his head down to inspect his fingernails or the toes of his sneakers or to look at Hinata or Noya or Suga. His hair splays out in the air for a moment and falls back down over his head each time he jerks his neck.

Does he think he's being subtle?

Of course, today it just so happens to be him and Kageyama who are assigned cleaning duty. He tells Yamaguchi not to wait up for him, to go on and head home. 

As he gathers the volleyballs spread across the gym floor from practice, he makes sure to lean over fully at the waist to pick up each ball, then straightening his back and meandering over to drop the ball unceremoniously into the basket. Kageyama stops to look at him each time he bends over or turns his back-- he knows because he hears the pauses and hesitations in Kageyama's footsteps. Once he's done picking up the balls, Tsukishima strides out of the gym and into the locker room, leaving Kageyama to mopping duty on his own. 

He opts not to shower, quickly shedding his gym clothes in exchange for his uniform. Then, he hides around the corner of the lockers near the exit out to the hallway, and listens. 

He hears Kageyama's footsteps a few minutes later, followed by the rustling of clothes, the squeak of the faucet, and the patter of shower water on tile. He waits and he listens, the sound of the shower and faint scent of chlorine causing a pleasant humming to spread over his skin.

He waits.

Just as he thought, Kageyama is taking too long in there. He's either standing under the spray and zoning out, or... he's touching himself. Tsukishima can almost hallucinate himself into hearing huffs of breath if he listens intently enough. He feels his ears perk and tune in to focus on a soft, low grunt. _Ah-ha._

He goes as quickly and as silently as he can, as if stalking prey, padding over to the shower area. Sure enough, what greets him there is the sight of Kageyama's broad back turned to him, his forehead resting on the tiled wall, shoulders tense, arm jerking and hand moving over his cock at a rapid pace. His other hand is wedged firmly between his teeth in an attempt to stifle any sound. For Tsukishima, the sight is like a spark to dry kindling. 

Tsukishima makes sure to squeak his shoes loudly on the floor to draw Kageyama's attention to him. The look of horror that flashes over Kageyama's face when his head jerks around to find Tsukishima there makes everything worth it, makes life worth it, and Tsukishima feels his earlier irritation begin to melt away like wax slipping down the sides of a candle. And oh, yes, he's burning, he's _aflame_. 

Tsukishima has a smug smirk on his face, perhaps a bit twisted, as he teases, "Oh, I'm surprised the king doesn't have someone designated specifically to take care of his needs..." He steps closer, lip curling in distaste. "Touching yourself in the dirty locker room like this after practice... Couldn't even wait until you got home... Pitiful. You're _disgusting._ "

He spits the words like fire, like poison, and it feels so good to get them out, at once both relieving and incredibly thrilling. He doesn't miss the fact that, even though Kageyama has put his hands in front of his crotch as if that could hide anything from Tsukishima's gaze at this point, and even though he looks abjectly horrified, his hips twitch forward just the tiniest bit at Tsukishima's words. Tsukishima can't help his grin widening. This will be fun indeed.

"Leave, _get out._ " Tobio barks. Is he quaking, or is it Tsukishima's imagination?

"Make me."

Kageyama stares at him a minute, perhaps trying to figure him out, glowering eyes scanning over his face. He must see something there, because he rushes forward in all his sopping, naked glory and grabs onto Tsukishima's upper arms to push him back against the tiles at the other end of the bathroom, slamming him there, staring him down unwavering. He's still hard, his dick still pointing up, curved slightly towards his hip. Tsukishima pointedly lets his eyes flick down. 

Kageyama lets go and turns to head back to the shower, as if Tsukishima will stop this cat and mouse game now-- Tsukishima doesn't, though, of course he doesn't, as if he could! Instead, he grabs Kageyama's arms and flips the two of them around so that Kageyama's upper chest is pressed to the cold tile, his cheek smushed against the wall, his arms held tight in Tsukishima's grip at the base of his spine. Kageyama resists, pulling against him, the muscles in his shoulders and arms bunching up behind him, twitching to get away from where Tsukishima twists his arms together. Tsukishima's eyes follow a rivulet of water that runs down from a curl of his hair at the nape of his neck. 

He leans in towards Kageyama's ear and whispers, "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" and Kageyama struggles in his grip all the more, trying to pry his hands away so that he can punch, bite, do SOMETHING. His heart is beating away rampantly in his chest-- it's too much, and there's a rushing in his ears. He struggles but he can't get out of the grip until Tsukishima deliberately loosens just enough for him to slip out. 

He is flush with pink from the tips of his ears, over his cheeks, and down his neck to his upper chest, blotchy and beautiful, and it contrasts all the more with the blue of his eyes. He's looking back at Tsukishima, meeting his gaze, panting just a bit, puffs of air fanning out over his lips, and Tsukishima feels his dick twitch, thinks about those pretty pink lips stretched over his cock. Then Kageyama is jerking forward to smash their lips together, not a smidge of grace, all lips and teeth and aggression. He fists Tsukishima's collar in both hands, knuckles white with the tightness of his grip.

Tsukishima feels that burning in his chest again, feels the urge to destroy, to take and to win. So he pulls back and in a calm, unaffected voice, orders: 

"On your knees, _king._ " 

Surprisingly (or maybe not,) Kageyama obeys without a hint of hesitation, bright bright eyes staring up at him, full pink lips parted, breath still coming heavy and hot, eyes trained on his face, awaiting instruction-- _what a good boy._

He runs his thumb over Kageyama's lip none too softly, pulls his bottom lip down just enough to show his teeth, dips into his slick mouth, hooks a thumb in the corner of his lips and tugs, then lets his lips go in favor of rubbing against his smooth teeth. And Kageyama opens his mouth for him obediently; he can hear the pop of his jaw as his mouth opens wide. Tsukishima runs his forefinger over Kageyama's tongue, then, petting there for a moment, stroking, then pressing down, pushing just enough into the back of Kageyama's throat to make him gag before pulling back. _Fuck_ , the slick sound of Kageyama's throat resisting his finger just reminds him that he's desperately hard and craving friction. He feels power thrumming in his veins-- he can do whatever he wants, he could get away with anything-- and he wants to come. Somehow, Tobio on the floor beneath him is just like gasoline in his veins, and he's on fire. He fists a hand at the back of Tobio's head and pushes him towards his crotch until his nose is pressed uncomfortably hard to the front of his uniform pants.

"Put your mouth to good use, slut." 

Kageyama's glower up at him as Tsukishima lets him go does a poor job at hiding how earnest he is as he reaches up without hesitation, unbuttoning Tsukishima's pants. 

"Ah ah--" Tsukishima chastises, grabs Kageyama's jaw firmly between his thumb and forefinger, bunching his cheeks, "I didn't say you could use your hands, now did I?"

Now, Kageyama sends him a glare. He then obediently brings his hands back down to rest on his own thighs, and tips his head, carefully gripping the end of the zipper of Tsukishima's pants between his front teeth, pulling it down, bit by bit, ever so slowly, directing his glower towards Tsukishima's crotch. But then, once the zipper is all the way down, he starts to mouth at the front of Tsukishima's boxer briefs, rubbing his cheek over the hard, throbbing bulge like he _wants_ it, presses his nose in and breathes there, shuddering full-body. He licks back up over the clothed head of Tsukishima's cock, wetting the fabric with his saliva, face still flushed tomato red, eyebrows slightly creased in concentration-- worshipping him.

Tsukishima watches him for a moment before pushing his pants and briefs down below his ass in one go. His cock springs out and smacks Tobio in the face-- Tobio lets out a surprised yelp, followed by a moan sluttier and needier than Tsukishima could have ever imagined. Tsukishima slips the tip of his thumb into Kageyama's mouth, pushing gently down on his bottom teeth to force his mouth open as wide as possible. He then guides his cock onto Kageyama's awaiting tongue. Kageyama looks so gone, his face slack, looking up at Tsukishima wide eyed, pupils blown as Tsukishima finally slides home. He looks absolutely _delectable._

Kageyama's eyes slide closed at the same time as he closes his lips around Tsukishima's cock, sucking and slurping audibly. Tsukishima can't help but groan.

"Have you done this before, _king_? Perhaps for your Oikawa-senpai? Or maybe even for your old teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi? Did you let the whole team use you like this?" He uses his thumb to stretch the side of Kageyama's lips again. Spit begins to slip out and slide down to his chin.

"Such a nice, slutty mouth, I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of your team couldn't hold back from wanting to use it,... Or maybe you begged them to let you suck them off, to let you drink their come? Who knows where your mouth has been... You're a filthy cockslut, aren't you?"

He thrusts forward then, to the back of Kageyama's throat, and Kageyama's eyes squeeze shut as he swallows repeatedly in an attempt not to gag. The repeated click of his throat, along with the tight slick heat, make Tsukishima unable to resist a few curt jerks of his hips. He wants to make Kageyama cry, he realizes suddenly; his dick jumps at the thought, and his heart aches with the desire. So he holds onto the back of Kageyama's head firmly and snaps his hips, fucking into his face, pressing Kageyama's nose to his pubes each time. He doesn't hold back, and he feels waves of pleasure rushing over him like water, knowing he's _using_ Kageyama like this. 

He can't decide whether to keep his eyes open or closed-- the sight of his cock disappearing repeatedly between Kageyama's lips, of Kageyama's eyes squeezed tight, possibly in discomfort-- it's all too fucking good, like something out of one of his sick fantasies, and he feels like he'll come too fast if he watches. But closing his eyes just makes all of the sensation that much more intense, and he almost feels like he might get bowled over by the pleasure. He settles for looking at the tiles somewhere behind Kageyama's head, unable to help but to occasionally flick his eyes to Kageyama's face. 

His groin tightens when he sees pearls of tears gathering in the corners of Kageyama's eyes; a rush of excitement like electricity thrums through his veins, and he pushes in deep and stays there, watching intently with bated breath for the tears to fall. He's impressed, actually, that Kageyama manages to hold off as long as he does. He tries to pull back, to struggle away from Tsukishima's cock, but there's nowhere he can go with Tsukishima's hands firmly gripping his hair on either side of his head. He gags and chokes and the slick, stilted sounds of it are so fucking filthy, so fucking _sinful_ and _disgusting_ , they bring Tsukishima right up to the edge of the prescipice. Then, the first tear falls free from the corner of Kageyama's right eye, quickly dribbling down several inches, then stopping and sliding slowly down the curve of his cheek. A steady stream of tears follows as Kageyama starts to jerk violently in his hold, pushing both hands on Tsukishima's thighs to try to get away, desperate to breathe, and then Tsukishima is coming so hard his toes are curling in his shoes, his stomach clenching with it, his cock jumping and throbbing and pulsing against the inner walls of Kageyama's throat, against the fluttering muscles milking him there. He comes and comes down Kageyama's throat, pulse after pulse, and his orgasm seems to last for several minutes. He pulls out so that the last splatter can land over Kageyama's cheek and lips. He gives his cock a few languid strokes, wiping the last dribble of cum off his dick onto Kageyama's lower lip, then gently tucks his dick away and zips up. 

Kageyama has never been more beautiful to him than now, panting harshly, face splotched with red, eyelashes clumped with tears, tear tracks visible down his cheeks, spots of pearly cum dotting his lips and cheek. And, oh? What's this? Upon further inspection, he sees a streak of come across Kageyama's abdomen, and a puddle of it on the tile under Kageyama's now half-hard cock. 

Kageyama actually came all over himself like a prepubescent boy..., all from being choked with his cock.

He stares, smirking, until Kageyama's vision comes back to him and he finds Tsukishima looking at him. He must be too tired for pretenses now, because he doesn't glower, but just looks up at Tsukishima, unfalteringly-- could that be adoration in his eyes? 

Tsukishima turns on his heel and heads for the door, unable to keep a smug look off his face, leaving Kageyama on his knees.

"See you, _king_."

This would be fun, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate comments/ feedback!! Thanks for reading (:  
> Twitter: @leishenq


End file.
